Bushings, including the bushing proper and bushing connections, such as bushing hardware and the conductor extending from the bushing, can be damaged by environmental stresses, debris, animals, or birds and can present a risk of electrical shock to wildlife or linemen. Therefore, utilities may strive to retrofit bushings with protective covers. However, installation of conventional protective covers may be complicated, time-consuming, or dangerous to install in live line work. To minimize the danger, electrical power to the transformer may be disconnected during the installation of conventional protective covers, which may be inconvenient, as this interrupts electrical service to the consumers.
Accordingly, a need exists for a bushing cover which can be readily installed to surround a bushing and bushing connections without disconnecting the electrical power to the transformer.